deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Greenberet69/Commander Shepard vs. Cybermen
Commander Shepard: The Alliance Marine who became a Council Spectre and has gone on the save the races of the Galaxy 3 times from enemies like the Geth, a rouge Spectre, Collecters, and the most dangerous threat The Reapers. ''' '''vs. Cybermen: Once humans who were "converted" into cybermen who now DELETE all non-cybermen species either deleting them or converting them into Cybermen and will not stop until all species are deleted or converted. ''' '''WHO IS DEADLIEST!! Weapons Battle Notes 5 vs 5 Shepard and 4 Spectres vs 5 Cybermen Battleground Vote Battleground The Citadel A Random Mass Effect era Space Station X-Factors Shepard-Cybermen 100 Combat Experience 97 Edge Shepard: While the Cybermen have fought tough foes nothing they fought can compare to the foes Shepard has gone up against like the Collectors and The Reapers 95 Tactics 80 Edge Shepard: The Cybermen have been smart enough to hide and attack sometimes but can't compare to Shepard who always had to use tactics especially during the war with the Reapers as one wrong mistake might cost him. 85 Killer Instinct 97 Edge Cybermen: Shepard would sometimes try to end situations peacefully unless there was no choice. The Cybermen would try to convert their target first unless the target resisted and so they would then "Delete" them. 95 Armor 95 Edge Even: Both armors are powerful. Shepard's armor is good especially with the combination of the Kinetic Barriers. The Cybermen's armor are very tough to survive regular rounds. 90 Endurance 100 Edge Cybermen: The Cybermen never tire out at all where as Shepard could get tired once in a while. Personal Edge I give my edge to Commander Shepard. He has the better weapons that have a longer range, and has the combat experience fighting much more tougher enemies then the Cybermen. The Battle Shepard: x5 Cybermen: x5 Out in space near the Citadel a Turian Cargo ship is in flames and heading towards the Citadel. People on the Citadel watch as the flaming wreckage heads towards an area of the Wards and crashes into the section. C-Sec is the first on the scene and are able to put the flames out and send Officers into the wreck to search for surviviors but group after group of C-Sec officers enter and none come out. The Citadel Council decide best to send the famous Human Hero and their own Spectre Commander Shepard along with 4 other Spectres ( 2 Turian, Salarian, and Asari) to investigate the crashed Cargoship and look for survivors and the C-Sec officers. Shepard and the Spectres arrive on the scene "Captain Bailey what seems to be the problem here?" Shepard asks "A Turian Cargoship crashed here in the wards, can't find out the name, no ones come out of there, sent some Officers in and haven't seen them in hours." Captain Bailey says "Don't worry we'll check it out." Shepard says Shepard and the 4 Spectres head into the Turian Cargoship. 10 Minutes into searching the ship and heading towards the Bridge something catches one of the Turian Spectres attention. The Spectre runs over and finds the body of one of the C-Sec Officers dead with no pulse. "Shepard its one of the C-Sec officers." The Turian Spectre calls out "Does he have a pulse?" Shepard says "No he doesn't." The Turian Spectre replies Just then he looks up to see a tall metal man who grabs him by the throat, lifts him up in the air and the metal man turns out to be a Cybermen who uses his Electro attack to fry the Turian Spectre who yells in pain . Shepard and the other Spectres look to see the Cybermen drop the dead body of the Spectre and turn to them. "Contact OPEN FIRE!" Shepard yells The team of Spectres open fire with their M-8 Avengers and riddle the Cybermen full of Thermal Clips . Just then 4 other Cybermen walk out from the dark, one of the Cybermen armed with a Energy Blaster fires at the Salarian Spectre and penetrates the Kinetic Barrier. The Salarian tries to get to cover but the Cybermen fires again and kills the Salarian Spectre . Shepard orders the remaining Spectres to get out of the ship as the hallway was to narrow and needed to get back into the open of the Wards. The Asari Spectre fires her M-9 Tempest and a Cybermen in the way and takes out the Cybermen with a hail of Thermal Clips . Back in the Wards... "Commander Shepard this is Bailey is that gunfire I hear?" Bailey asks "Bailey I found your team their dead. We've encountered these metal man with some odd technology and they've already taken out two of the Spectres evacuate the Wards." Shepard says "Alright. C-Sec we need to clear the Wards quickly." Bailey says. Shepard and the Spectres exit the ship to find the Wards area evacuated giving relief to Shepard as no innocents will get hurt now. Shepard and the Spectres quickly get to cover and wait for the Cybermen to exit the ship, The Asari Spectre begins to hear mechanical noises around here and looks everywhere but doesn't see amything. After hearing more noises she looks behind her and looks down to notice the hand of a Cybermen however the arm points the Wrist Blaster at the Asari Spectre and fires it's lasers at the Asari Spectre and kills her in two shots . Shepard looks and sees the hand and fires his M-8 Avenger at the hand destroying it. Finding his Avenger out of ammo he tosses it aside and takes out his M-98 Widow just as the Cybermen start exiting the ship one of the Cybermen fires a tranquilizer from its mouth but misses Shepard and Shepard fires his M-98 Widow and blows the head off of the Cybermen with no arm . The Turian Spectre fires his M-8 Avenger but soon finds himself out of ammo and is about to pull out his M-9 empest when one of the Cybermen fires his Wrist Blaster while yelling "DELETE!" and kills the Turian Spectre but not before Shepard blows off the head of the Cybermen to . The last Cybermen fires it's Energy Blaster at Shepard's position and while Shepard is able to dodge the blast he loses the M-98 Widow and begins to sneek to the side of the Cybermen. Thining Shepard is still there the Cybermen continues to fire its Energy Blaster until he hears someone behind him say "DELETE THIS!" Shepard says The Cybermen turns around as Shepard draws his Omni-Blade and drives it into its chest . The Cybermen falls down onto the ground dead and Shepard raises his dist in the air and yells in victory. Winner: Commander Shepard Battles out of 5,000 Shepard-Cybermen 2,765-2,235 Weapon Stats Omni-Blade 95%-5% Electro Attack M-9 Tempest 50%-50% Wrist Blaster M-8 Avenger 50%-50% Energy Blaster M-98 Widow 100%-0% Tranqilizer Darts Expert's Opinion Shepard won becasue he had the more better weapons, had faced off against foes much more powerful then Cybermen and his intelligence in making plans was greater then the Cybermen who would just walk to their deaths. Category:Blog posts